And One
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Uchiha Sasuke—pengusaha tambang berlian, dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang bayi di rumahnya. Bayi yang mengingatkannya akan apa yang telah dilakukannya dua tahun silam. "Uchiha Sasuke—kaya dan berkuasa, ternyata hanya seseorang menyedihkan yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki apa pun yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Kau perlu dikasihani lebih dari ini, Sasuke."/For Sasuke's birthday!


**Apakah kau masih ingat aku, yang mudah terluka, mudah menangis, mudah marah? Aku masih seperti itu, aku masih sama.**

 **.**

 _Seorang dokter muda dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam terlihat menerawang di sela selangkangan seorang wanita berhelaian merah muda yang tengah bernapas terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya yang cantik._

 _"Nah, mengejanlah kuat-kuat," kata Shizune—sang dokter, kepada wanita musim semi itu, "selanjutnya alam yang menyelesaikan."_

 **.**

 **Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau**

 **ketika melihatku seperti ini,**

 **.**

 _Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum ketika rasa sakit yang pertama mulai melanda kewanitaannya._

 _Bayinya akan segera lahir. Bayi ini akan punya nama. Ia akan membuat orang itu—Uchiha Sasuke, mengenali anaknya._

 **.**

 **Meski pun dengan mudahnya kau menyuruhku pergi menjauh, aku tahu aku tidak akan mudah melupakanmu. Jika kau melihatku, masih sama, masih seperti ini … kau bisa memanggilku orang bodoh.**

 **.**

 _Persalinan semakin maju. Jam demi jam berlalu. Beberapa tetangga apartemen masuk ingin melihat, namun mereka segera diusir oleh Tsunade._

" _Ini urusan pribadi," ucap Shizune kepadanya, "antara kau, Tuhan dan entah setan mana yang membuat kau repot begini."_

 _"Bayiku … seorang putri atau putra?" ia bertanya di sela napasnya yang tersengal._

 _Shizune tersenyum dan menyeka dahi lebar wanita itu dengan lap basah. "Begitu kelihatan, akan kuberi tahu. Nah! Sekarang mengejanlah … yang kuat! Terus! Lebih kuat lagi!"_

 **.**

 **Aku menginginkanmu, namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku masih terluka dan sakit hati.**

 **.**

 _Kontraksinya semakin dekat. Sakit luar biasa bagai merobek tubuhnya. Oh, Tuhan ada yang tidak beres. Pikirnya._

" _Ayo, mengejanlah lagi!" ucap Shizune. Mendadak suaranya bernada ketakutan. "Oh, bayinya melintang," seru dokter itu. "Aku tak bisa mengeluarkannya!"_

 _Melalui kabut merah, ia melihat Shizune membungkuk—memutar perutnya. Mendadak segalanya hilang. Rasa sakit pun tak ada lagi. Ia melayang‐layang di ruang hampa. Ada cahaya terang di ujung terowongan. Di sana ada orang memanggilnya. Itu … Sasuke?_

 _'Aku di sini, Sakura. Kau akan memberikanku seorang putri yang cantik. Ayo, berjuanglah. Demi putri kita.'_

 _Sasuke kembali kepadanya. Benarkah? Ia tak lagi membenci Sasuke. Ia tahu, ia tak pernah benar-benar membenci lelaki itu._

 **.**

 **Hanya sesekali … bahkan jika hatiku telah rusak dan rusak, bahkan jika air mata ini tidak pernah kering, seandainya saja kita bisa kembali ke awal.**

 **.**

 _Terdengar suara berkata. "Hampir selesai." Terasa ada robekan keras dalam tubuhnya ... sakit sekali._

 _"ARGHHHH! SASUKE-KUNN!" Ia berteriak dan nama lelaki itu 'lah yang ia sebut._

 _._

 **Ada saat-saat ketika aku benci saat kita pertama kali saling berhadapan. Meski pun aku seperti ini, terkadang aku tidak bisa bernapas jika aku** _ **tidak**_ **membiarkan diriku berlama-lama denganmu.**

 **.**

 _"Nah!" Shizune tersenyum lega. "Bayinya keluar." Wanita beriris emerald itu tersenyum lemah ketika merasakan semburan cairan di selangkangnya._

 _Shizune bersorak gembira. Ia mengangkat bayi merah itu dan memberikannya pada sang ibu. "Selamat datang di Tokyo, bayi mungil!" Ujar Shizune pada bayi itu, lalu atensinya berpindah pada pasiennya. "Selamat, anakmu seorang putri dan cantik seperti ibunya." tambahnya._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. "Sarada … putriku."_

 _._

 **Pernahkah, pernahkah sekali saja dalam hidupmu berpikir bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?**

 _._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **And One**

A Naruto FanFiction by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn: AU, OOC, Typo, Plot rush, etc.

Angst? Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama.

 **SasuSaku**

.

 _Longshoot!_

* * *

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana di kawasan pusat kota Tokyo terdengar suara tangisan bayi memekakan telinga. Seorang wanita berhelaian merah muda sebahu terlihat menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang tengah menangis itu penuh kasih sayang dalam pelukannya.

" _Ssh_ , tidak apa, Sayang. Gigimu tidak akan menyakitimu lagi setelah ini," bisik wanita itu lembut pada putrinya. Menghibur sang putri yang telah menginjak umur enam bulan itu. Berharap tangisnya dapat berhenti barang sejenak saja.

Nihil. Bayi itu tetap menangis. Tangisan itu sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, sepertinya sang bayi tak berniat untuk berhenti menangis. Seakan si bayi berniat mengajak dunia ikut menderita bersamanya.

Seakan telah memprediksi kejadian ini akan terjadi, wanita itu— _Haruno Sakura_ , terus menimang bayinya dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang tak pernah hilang dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia maklum dengan keadaan bayinya. Pasalnya, saat ini bayinya tengah menderita akibat pertumbuhan gigi pertamanya di bawah gusi kecilnya yang lembut.

Rasa haru terus menyelimuti hatinya. Ia bahagia. Walau harus hidup susah di kota dengan seorang bayi, Sakura merasa sangat bersyukur akan keputusannya untuk mempertahankan bayinya _dulu_. Tak terasa, sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kejadian _itu_.

Senyuman tipisnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyum nanar. Sepasang iris klorofilnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan menerawang, ditemani suara tangisan bayi tercintanya dan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu apartemennya, mendadak pikirannya kembali pada saat di mana penderitaannya dimulai.

Pada saat itu, ia hanyalah Haruno Sakura gadis polos yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, ia merantau dari desanya— _Kyoto_ , ke kota Tokyo untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan bekal sebuah ijazah SMA. Ia melakukan itu semua adalah untuk membantu faktor ekonomi kedua orangtuanya.

Hari pertama kedatangannya di kota Tokyo, Sakura bersyukur ketika mendapat sebuah apartemen dengan sewa murah. Ia bertemu pemilik apartemen itu di stasiun kereta api. Saat itu ibu apartemen— _Senju Tsunade_ , terkena musibah. Beliau menjadi korban perampokan, namun entah bagaimana awalnya, Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari gerbong kereta tanpa sengaja terpeleset dan tanpa disangka tubuh Sakura jatuh menimpa si perampok hingga perampok itu jatuh.

Berkatnya, semua hasil curian si perampok jatuh berhamburan dan pada saat itu pula para petugas langsung menyergapnya. Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap tak mengerti kejadian di depannya. Lalu, di sanalah ia bertemu Tsunade. Wanita paruh baya itu sangat berterima kasih atas perbuatan Sakura (walau tak sengaja) telah menyelamatkan barang berharga yang perampok itu curi.

Setelah berbincang singkat, Tsunade langsung menawarkan apartemen pada Sakura. Beliau bahkan tak mempermasalahkan biaya sewa, karena biaya apartemen tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan padanya. Sakura pun menerimanya, namun ia akan tetap membayar uang sewa.

Sumber penderitaannya berawal dari tempatnya bekerja. Karena Sakura hanya seorang gadis lulusan SMA, membuatnya sangat susah mencari pekerjaan. Ia sudah mengelilingi Tokyo untuk melamar pekerjaan, namun tak ada satu pun dari _mereka_ yang menerimanya.

Tsunade yang merasa iba akhirnya menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untuknya. Menjadi seorang _bartender_ di _pub_ milik teman Tsunade. Sakura yang tak memiliki pilihan, akhirnya menerima tawaran itu. Keesokan harinya ia pun langsung bekerja di sana.

Tiga bulan awal ia berkerja semuanya baik-baik saja, namun tidak ketika memasuki bulan keempat. Di suatu malam, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki matang di sana. Seorang lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan tubuh sempurnanya yang selalu terbalut jas kantor elegan, berkulit putih pucat, memiliki iris obsidian yang tajam namun meneduhkan, garis rahang tegas dan gaya rambut _raven_ mencuat.

Lelaki itu datang menghampirinya. Memesan segelas anggur dengan wajahnya yang datar. Namun entah mengapa sepasang iris obsidian itu menatapnya tajam. Entah apa artinya. Dan itu membuat dada Sakura berdebar cepat untuk yang pertama kalinya selama tujuh belas tahun ia hidup.

 _"Racikanmu lumayan, besok aku akan datang lagi. Pastikan kau yang melayaniku." Ucap lelaki itu setelah ia menikmati wine racikan Sakura._

 _Sakura hanya terdiam mematung ketika melihat lelaki itu beranjak berdiri. "Uchiha Sasuke." Kata lelaki itu sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pub._

Pada saat itu Sakura berpikir, ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan para lelaki yang mengunjungi _pub_ itu, tapi kenapa Uchiha Sasuke berbeda? Kenapa lelaki itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh hanya karena tatapan matanya saja? Banyak tamu-tamu yang berkunjung ke _pub_ menatap Sakura, namun mereka tak pernah menatap Sakura sebagaimana Sasuke menatapnya. Dan fakta itu membuat sesuatu di antara pangkal pahanya tanpa ia sadari berkedut liar dan … lembab?

Malam berikutnya Sasuke datang kembali. Lelaki itu memesan minuman yang sama. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak terbacanya. Dan kembali membuat Sakura harus meminta izin ke toilet untuk mengganti celana dalamnya.

Selama seminggu mereka terus seperti itu. Pengaruh Uchiha Sasuke pada dirinya tak bisa ia mengerti. Setiap kata dan tingkah laku lelaki itu mengundang Sakura untuk mencari arti yang tersembunyi di balik sepasang _onyx_ itu. Jika Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya, artinya lelaki itu suka padanya. Jika dahinya mengerenyit, artinya lelaki itu tak senang kepadanya. Lelaki itu terlalu dingin dengan tatapan tajam tak terbacanya hingga Sakura tak dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu.

Perasaan Sakura seperti termometer emosi yang tak berhenti naik‐turun setiap bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ya, setidaknya hingga malam _itu_ tiba. Ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam dan entah bagaimana awalnya, mereka berakhir di atas ranjang. Melewati sepanjang malam itu dengan pergumulan panas.

Sakura menyesal? Tidak. Entah mengapa ia justru merasa bahagia. Apa itu tandanya ia telah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? Lelaki asing yang bahkan belum genap satu bulan ia kenal? Jawabannya adalah: ya. _Ia mencintai Sasuke._

Bukankah cinta tak kenal waktu, tempat, bahkan usia?

Setelah malam itu, mereka semakin dekat dan semakin intim. Satu yang Sakura lupakan, terlalu terbuai akan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, ia melupakan … apa status mereka pada saat itu?

Sakura yang tersadar pun segera menuntut status pada lelaki dewasa itu dan Sasuke dengan santai berkata _bahwa …_

 _"Kau adalah milikku. Apa lagi?"_

Dan dengan bodohnya Sakura menerima jawaban itu. Mereka pun terus menjalani hubungan tak jelas, mereguk kenikmatan duniawi hampir setiap malam— _sampai …_

 _"Aku hamil,"_ ucapan Sakura saat itu membuat Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya, dan Sakura tahu persis jika saat itu Sasuke tak menyukai fakta itu.

 _"Gugurkan."_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke tak lagi datang ke _pub_ untuk menemuinya. Lelaki itu bahkan sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Namikaze Menma—teman Sakura yang sesama bekerja sebagai _bartender_ di _pub_ itu, merasa iba pada temannya. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu mencari informasi tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Seminggu kemudian Sakura dikejutkan dengan sebuah kartu nama yang Menma berikan padanya.

 _"Apa ini?"_ tanya Sakura pada saat itu.

 _"Uchiha Sasuke. Carilah lelaki itu dan pastikan dia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu," jawab Menma seraya tersenyum hangat._

Pada saat itu pula Sakura langsung memeluk lelaki yang telah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri dengan erat.

Dua hari kemudian Sakura mendatangi kediaman Sasuke dan apa yang ia dapat?

 _"Pergi dari sini, atau kau perlu petugas keamanan untuk membantumu pergi dari sini?"_

Pengusiran.

Pada saat itu 'lah Sakura cukup tahu diri, tanpa pikir panjang ia pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai. Tak ada gunanya mengemis cinta pada lelaki arogan seperti _orang itu_ — **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Satu yang dapat ia simpulkan bahwa _… dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah._

 _Drrt, drrt, drrt!_

Suara deringan ponsel membuatnya tersadar akan kenangan buruknya. Sakura baru menyadari jika bayinya— _Sarada_ , sudah tak lagi menangis. Bayi itu justru telah tertidur lelap dalam timangannya.

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir, lalu ia membaringkan Sarada di boksnya, dan setelah itu ia segera meraih ponselnya.

 _[Sakura?]_

 _DEG_!

Sebuah suara lembut di seberang sana membuat Sakura berdiri kaku. "Ibu?"

Sudah lama ia mengabaikan panggilan dari orangtuanya. Sejak ia divonis positif hamil. Ia terlalu takut berbicara dengan orangtuanya, dan dengan bodohnya ia tadi tak melihat dulu siapa yang menghubunginya.

 _[Kau tidak akan terus menghindar dari kami seperti ini, bukan?]_

"…" Sakura bungkam. Menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari jendela apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong.

 _[Besok, pulanglah. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada Ibu, 'kan?]_

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Rasa bersalah kian menyeruak di dadanya. "Ya, Ibu. Aku akan pulang."

Dan dengan itu Sakura langsung menutup ponselnya. Ia tak kuasa lagi mendengar suara ibunya. Terlalu takut dan terlalu kotor untuk mendengar suara wanita yang selama ini telah membesarkannya.

Setelah merasa cukup menangis, Sakura berjalan menghampiri boks bayinya dan mengelus helaian hitam pekat putrinya dengan lembut.

"Sarada- _chan_ …," ujarnya lembut, "Mama akan mempertemukanmu dengan Papamu, jadilah anak yang baik ya?" Sakura mencium kening Sarada sesaat sebelum ia beranjak menaiki ranjang dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Sakura menemui Tsunade di kediamannya yang tak lain berada tepat di samping gedung apartemennya. "Aku akan ke luar kota, Nyonya Tsunade," ujarnya, "seminggu lagi aku akan kembali."

Tsunade menatapnya dalam. Kedua alis pirangnya mengkerut dalam tanda tak setuju. "Apa kau yakin? Bayimu masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak berpergian—"

"Aku tidak akan membawa bayiku, Nyonya," sela Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

Kembali Tsunade mengkerutkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti. "Jadi? Kau akan meninggalkan bayimu di sini?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Nyonya Tsunade, _bukan di sini._ " Jawabnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Mansion Uchiha berupa bangunan mewah beratap miring, dengan dua buah sayap kiri dan kanannya dihubungkan dengan bangunan induk oleh teras lebar. Di sekelilingnya terhampar rumput hijau dengan pepohonan besar dan rumpun mawar di sana-sini.

Di belakangnya terdapat gazebo dengan tugu berupa kipas dengan warna merah di bagian atasnya dan warna putih di bagian bawahnya. Serta terlihat bangunan terpisah tempat tinggal para pelayan. Akasuna Chiyo adalah kepala pelayan di mansion itu.

Jam sepuluh pagi itu Sakura datang ke rumah itu bersama bayinya. Ia tahu Sasuke tengah berada di kantornya pada saat itu. _Well_ , inilah rencananya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita tua yang menatapnya terkejut. Chiyo tentu tahu siapa wanita cantik di depannya. Wanita yang dua tahun silam tuannya usir. "Nona?" Tersadar akan sesuatu, Chiyo segera menatap Sakura enggan. "Maaf, tuan Uchiha sedang tidak ada di rumah," ujar Chiyo seraya bersiap-siap kembali menutup pintunya.

Sakura dengan sigap menahan pintunya, kemudian ia tersenyum misterius. "Aku tidak sedang _mencarinya_ , aku hanya ingin mengantarkan _anaknya_." Ujar Sakura datar.

Chiyo membelalakkan matanya. "Maaf, tapi tuan—"

"Aku akan keluar kota selama seminggu, setelah kepulanganku, aku akan langsung menjemput bayiku lagi." Sela Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Namanya Sarada, Uchiha Sarada," Sakura segera menyerahkan bayinya pada Chiyo. "Tolong jaga _anak Uchiha Sasuke_ ini dengan baik!"

Wajah Chiyo mendadak pucat pasi. Chiyo kembali memberikan bayi itu pada Sakura. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan bayi ini di sini. Nanti tuan Uchiha—"

"Silahkan pilih," Sakura menatap Chiyo tajam. "Bawa bayi ini masuk, atau akan kubiarkan bayi ini di depan pintu rumah ini hingga Sasuke pulang? Tentu Sasuke juga tidak akan menyukai pilihan kedua itu, bukan?" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sakura kembali menyerahkan bayinya pada Chiyo dan ia pun segera berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Kembalilah Nona!" teriak Chiyo, namun Sakura tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh di ujung matanya.

"Hanya sebentar saja, kenalilah darah dagingmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sebodoh ini?!" suara Sasuke pada malam hari itu menggelegar ketika mendengar penjelasan mengapa ada seorang bayi di rumahnya. Ditambah fakta jika bayi itu adalah darah dagingnya membuat Sasuke semakin naik darah. "Seharusnya kaubanting saja pintu ketika _orang itu_ datang!"

"Dia tidak memberikan saya kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, Tuan Uchiha. Saya—"

"Aku tidak mau anak ini tinggal di rumahku!" seperti orang bingung, lelaki berumur tepat tiga puluh tahun itu berjalan mondar-mandir, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Chiyo. Menatap kepala pelayan itu tajam. "Kau bisa saja kupecat karena hal ini, Bibi Chiyo,"

Chiyo menelan ludahnya gugup. "Dia akan menjemput bayi ini seminggu lagi, Tuan. Saya—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli kapan pun _orang itu_ datang! Yang kupedulikan adalah bayi itu!" teriak Sasuke, "bawa bayi itu keluar dari sini! Sekarang juga, cepat!" mata Sasuke terlihat memerah dengan urat-urat tegang di kornea matanya. _Lelaki itu benar-benar murka_.

"Saya harus membawanya ke mana, Tuan?"

"Simpan saja di pusat kota! Pasti akan ada yang menemukannya dan merawatnya. Aku tidak mau tahu, jauhkan bayi itu dariku!" geram Sasuke keras.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Chiyo memandang buntalan bayi di gendongannya sendu, suara teriakan Sasuke membuat bayi itu ketakutan dan bayi itu mulai menangis. "Bagaimana mungkin anda tega melakukan semua itu pada darah daging anda sendiri, Tuan?" ujarnya seraya menimang bayi itu agar berhenti menangis, namun alih-alih berhenti, tangisan bayi itu justru semakin keras.

Sasuke mengacak surai _raven_ -nya frustasi. "Baiklah!" putusnya, "karena kau yang begitu baik hati menerimanya, maka _kau_ yang _harus_ merawatnya."

Chiyo tersenyum lega. "Baik, Tuan."

"Sekarang hentikan tangisannya!" Sasuke menatap buntalan bayi di pelukan Chiyo dengan nanar. "Dan ingat Bibi Chiyo, jangan sampai bayi itu terlihat olehku. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya di rumahku, dan satu lagi …," Sasuke menatap Chiyo dingin. "Jika ibunya datang minggu depan untuk menjemputnya, pastikan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Jelas?"

Bayi itu mulai berteriak-teriak kembali. "Sangat jelas, Tuan Uchiha." Dan dengan itu Chiyo pergi membawa bayi itu menjauh dari Sasuke.

.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di ruang kerjanya. Menghisap cerutu dalam-dalam seraya meneguk _brandy_ dengan tampang kusut.

 _Dasar wanita bodoh. Dia pikir dengan melihat bayi itu hatiku akan luluh, lalu mencari dia dan berkata, 'aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai bayi itu—bayi kita. Ayo kita menikah.' Tch, yang benar saja._ Pikir Sasuke sinis. Melihat bayi itu saja Sasuke tak sudi.

Sasuke menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam. Sepasang iris obsidiannya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan menerawang.

Ia _masih_ tak percaya jika wanita itu— _Haruno Sakura_ , gadis belia yang menarik perhatiannya dua tahun silam akan mempertahankan bayi itu— _bayi mereka_ , hingga saat ini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin main-main dengan gadis polos seperti Sakura, ia tak pernah berminat akan sebuah komitmen serius dalam berhubungan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, tak bisa ia pungkiri gadis polos itu telah masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam hatinya.

Ia merasa nyaman dengan eksistensi gadis merah mudanya. Ya, setidaknya sampai berita kehamilan gadis itu merusak kenyamanannya. Perasaan nyaman itu berubah menjadi benci. Sasuke tak pernah berharap seseorang hamil anaknya— _lagi_. Setidaknya tidak setelah wanita sialan _itu_ mengugurkan anaknya dengan sengaja sepuluh tahun silam.

 _Uzumaki Karin_. Saat ini pun masih mempengaruhinya. Bahkan setelah kematian wanita berkaca mata itu karena kecelakaan, Sasuke tetap tak bisa menghilangkan traumanya. Berita kehamilan Sakura dua tahun silam tiba-tiba saja mengingatkan Sasuke akan memori penderitaan dan sakit hati itu muncul kembali.

Pada saat itu pula Sasuke kembali untuk menutup hatinya dari siapa pun. Kehamilan Sakura membuatnya tersadar akan kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Saat itu Sasuke yang masih muda dan labil begitu terbuai dan tertarik pada Karin, ia bahkan mengira itu adalah cinta. Sasuke menyerahkan semuanya pada wanita itu, kepercayaan, bahkan hatinya. Tapi dengan secara tak manusiawi Karin menghancurkannya dan membuatnya sadar tak ada cinta sama sekali di antara mereka.

Wanita itu terang-terang membunuh anaknya. Bayi yang baru wanita itu kandung, yang Sasuke yakini adalah anaknya dengan dalih ia belum siap menjadi seorang ibu. Perasaan kecewa dan sakit hati karena wanita itu, membuatnya membangun benteng di hatinya dan mulai mencari kesenangan di luar. Meniduri siapa saja dan berubah menjadi lelaki yang dingin dan kejam.

Namun, tidak lagi ketika ia bertemu gadis merah muda itu, gadis yang bahkan berumur jauh lebih muda darinya, gadis yang masih di bawah umur. Gadis itu— _gadisnya_. Sejak bertemu dengannya, tanpa sadar Sasuke mengendurkan pengawasannya dan mulai menjadi lembek pada gadis itu. Tersadar akan hal itu, Sasuke pun kembali membangun benteng di dalam hatinya. Dingin dan tanpa sedikit pun peduli pada siapa pun, karena itu 'lah Sasuke mulai menghindari Sakura.

Puncaknya ketika Sakura datang ke rumahnya. Menuntut pertanggung jawabannya dan menuntut komitmen. Sasuke yang geram tanpa sadar mengusir _gadisnya_ yang tengah mengandung _benihnya_ itu dengan begitu kejamnya.

 _Tidak bisa!_ Sasuke menatap tajam dinding ruangan di depannya. Tidak bisa! Sasuke tidak bisa menerima Sakura lagi, ditambah bayi itu! Sasuke tidak bisa! Terlalu sulit untuknya. Selama dua tahun belakangan ini Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada Sakura … ia bahkan menjadi seorang gila kerja hanya untuk menyingkirkan rasa rindu dan khawatirnya pada Sakura. Ia yakin bahwa ia tak pernah menaruh hati pada wanita mana pun setelah apa yang Karin lakukan padanya dulu, _termasuk_ Sakura.

 _Semua wanita itu sama saja!_ Pikir Sasuke. Tak pernah ada satu pun wanita yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Mereka hanya menginginkan kekayaan dan kehormatan darinya. Sasuke tak pernah mempercayai apa itu _cinta_ , semuanya hanya omong kosong! Maka dari itu Sasuke bersikeras untuk tidak pernah menikah dan tidak akan pernah mempercayai _cinta_.

 _Tapi …_

"Sial!" Sasuke mematikan cerutunya dan segera mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah.

Mengapa? Mengapa Sakura selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis hanya karena mengingat kebersamaan singkat mereka? Sasuke mengklaim jika kebersamaan mereka hanya karena nafsunya, _bukan_ cinta. Tapi jika benar seperti itu, mengapa ia merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika mencoba untuk mengabaikan gadis itu? Bahkan sampai saat ini … _tidak!_

Sasuke beranjak dan dengan brutal ia memukul dinding ruang kerjanya hingga tangannya keram dan berdarah. "Tidak! Aku sudah tidak peduli padanya! Apalagi dengan lancangnya _orang itu_ sudah melahirkan bayiku tanpa seizinku!"

 _Bayiku?_

Sasuke mengadukan kepalanya dengan dinding. Perlahan ia jatuh bersimpuh. "Aku tidak bisa," air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku tidak bisa, ini terlalu sulit … _Sakura_."

Ya, terlalu sulit untuknya. Ia tak menginginkan pernikahan, ia tak menginginkan bayi, ia tak mengingikannya. Ia tak mempercayai semua itu!

Beberapa menit seperti itu, perlahan Sasuke bangkit kembali dan meraih gelasnya, namun ternyata minumannya telah habis. Menghela napas sesaat, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur. Kembali mengambil _brandy_ untuk diminumnya. Ia butuh minum banyak malam ini.

Ketika ia tengah membuka tutup botol _brandy_ -nya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bayi. _Bayi itu!_ Batinnya sinis seraya meneguk _brandy_ langsung dari botolnya. _Bibi Chiyo menaruh bayi itu di kamarnya rupanya. Mm, bagus_. Batinnya lagi. Sasuke melirik pintu kamar yang berada di dekat dapur dari ekor matanya.

Perintah Sasuke agar menjauhkan bayi itu darinya benar-benar dipatuhi oleh wanita tua itu rupanya. Itu 'lah yang Sasuke suka dari Chiyo.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Dua hari ini Sasuke tak lagi melihat eksistensi atau mendengar suara bayi itu. Lelaki itu merasa cukup tenang, perasaannya pun sudah lebih baik dari dua hari yang lalu.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol minuman, tiba-tiba saja terdengar olehnya suara Chiyo yang tengah mengajak bayi itu berbicara dengan nada manis seperti perempuan lainnya yang mengajak bayi mereka berbicara.

"Wah, cantiknya dirimu, Sarada- _chan_ ," kata Chiyo gemas, "dan sangat manis. Iya, dirimu sangat manis, Sayang."

Tawa bayi itu terdengar, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Sasuke perlahan menghampiri sumber suara itu, ke kamar Chiyo yang terbuka dan melihat ke dalam sana.

Entah sejak kapan sudah ada boks bayi di kamar Chiyo. Sasuke lihat bayi itu berbaring di dalam boks dengan Chiyo yang tengah menyandar pada pinggiran boks. Bayi itu pun terlihat menggenggam jari Chiyo dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil dan gemuk.

"Wah, genggamanmu sangat kuat ya, Sayang? Nenek yakin nanti jika kau sudah besar, kau pasti—" Chiyo mendadak berhenti berkata. Ia terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja majikannya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Oh," ujarnya gugup, "apa ada yang kaubutuhkan, Tuan?"

"Hn, tidak ada," Sasuke melangkah tak acuh mendekati boks bayi. "Suaranya menggangguku. Itu saja," dan Sasuke pun memandang darah dagingnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 _DEG_!

Entah mengapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat ketika pandangannya beradu dengan sepasang iris obsidian bulat mungil serupa dengan miliknya. Bayi itu terlihat lebih besar dari perkiraannya, dan cantik seperti … _ibunya_. Bayi itu terlihat mulai melengkungkan dua kurva mungilnya. Membuat sebuah senyum lucu. _Bayi itu tersenyum padamu, Uchiha Sasuke!_

Dan kini … bayi itu benar-benar terlihat sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

 _Sakura_.

"Oh, maaf, Tuan Sasuke. Dia bayi yang sangat cantik dan luar biasa manis. Tubuhnya pun sehat." Chiyo tersenyum di sela penjelasannya, "coba berikan jari anda, Tuan. Sarada- _chan_ pasti akan menggenggamnya kuat sekali."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sarada beberapa detik, lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun detik berikutnya lelaki itu pergi dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki lebih dari lima puluh perusahaan berlian dengan ratusan pegawai di berbagai perusahaannya. Atas kerja kerasnya sendiri membangun perusahaan itu—setelah kebangkrutan bisnis keluarganya pasca kedua orangtua dan kakaknya tewas kecelakan pesawat, sejak saat itu 'lah Sasuke bekerja keras hingga sukses seperti saat ini.

Semua pegawainya dari pengantar surat hingga pimpinan tertinggi mengetahui bagaimana asal-usul berdirinya **Mangekyou'Ltd** yang Sasuke dirikan dengan kerja kerasnya. Dan mereka semua bangga bisa bekerja pada Uchiha Sasuke karena hal itu.

Rei Gaara, belum lama ini diterima bekerja di salah satu perusahaannya. Ia anak lelaki tujuh belas tahunan, di umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu Gaara memiliki talenta yang luar biasa di bidang bisnis. Merupakan putra dari mandor tambang berlian Sasuke— _Rei Kazekage_ , pendatang dari Sunagakure.

Gaara pernah bekerja pada satu musim panas di perusahaan Sasuke, melihat cara kerjanya yang memuaskan, Sasuke langsung menawarkan Rei Gaara pekerjaan tetap.

Rei Gaara masih muda, cerdas dan menarik. Sasuke tahu, lelaki itu bisa menjaga rahasia. Itu sebabnya Sasuke memberikan tugas khusus ini padanya.

"Gaara, pergilah ke Senju Apartement. Ada perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura yang tinggal di sana." Ujar Sasuke serius. Ya, walaupun ia tahu, Gaara tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengetahui siapa Sakura.

"Baik, Tuan."

Sasuke menatap Gaara dalam. "Bicaralah pada Sakura, _hanya_ Sakura. Dia menitipkan bayinya pada bibi Chiyo, pengurus rumahku. Katakan padanya, segera jemput bayinya hari ini juga dan bawa pergi dari rumahku. Jelas?"

"Baik, Uchiha- _sama_." Dan dengan itu Gaara pun bergegas pergi.

Satu jam kemudian Rei Gaara kembali. Ia memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Sasuke yang tengah serius menekuni berkas kantornya segera menoleh dan mempersilahkan Gaara untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak berhasil."

"Apa?" Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Menatap Gaara tajam. "Kenapa? Tugas segampang itu saja kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"Nona Haruno Sakura tidak ada di sana, Tuan,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau begitu cari dia!"

"Dia pergi meninggalkan Tokyo dua hari yang lalu, dan baru akan kembali lima hari lagi. Jika Tuan ingin, saya bisa—"

"Hn, cukup." Sasuke menyela cepat-cepat. "Lupakan saja, Gaara." Ya, Sasuke tak ingin terkesan mencari Sakura. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk hal itu.

"Baik, Tuan." Dan Gaara pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

 _Sialan! Sampai kapan kau akan menjebakku dengan bayi itu, Sakura?_ Batinnya frustasi.

.

Malam itu Sasuke makan malam sendirian di rumahnya. Seperti biasa. Ketika ia tengah meminum _brandy_ di ruang kerjanya dengan Chiyo yang datang untuk membicarakan kebutuhan rumah tangga padanya. Mendadak Chiyo bungkam, memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya Sarada- _chan_ menangis." Ujarnya seraya undur diri.

Sasuke membanting gelas _brandy_ -nya hingga isinya tumpah. "Bayi itu …," gumamnya tajam.

Lima belas menit kemudian Chiyo datang kembali. Terlihat olehnya tumpahan _brandy_ di atas meja. "Apa anda ingin _brandy_ lagi, Tuan?"

"Tidak usah," katanya dingin. "Satu yang perlu kauingat, Bibi Chiyo. Siapa majikanmu! Aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh bayi itu ketika kau melayaniku. Jelas?"

"Jelas, Tuan."

"Mm," Sasuke menatap Chiyo tajam, "semakin cepat bayi itu pergi dari sini, bukankah itu semakin bagus, Bibi Chiyo?"

"Ya, Tuan," Chiyo menggigit bibirnya kecil. "Apa ada hal lain lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi." Ketika Chiyo hendak pergi, mendadak Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada ragu.

"Bibi Chiyo,"

Chiyo berbalik kembali. "Ya, Tuan?"

"Bayi itu menangis?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Chiyo mengangguk. "Apa dia sakit?" Chiyo menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke sendiri terlihat membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Apa katanya? Apa ia baru saja mendengar Sasuke mengkhawatirkan bayinya? _Luar biasa._

Chiyo tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Dia tidak sakit, Tuan. Hanya ingin ganti popok."

"Hn," Sasuke melirik Chiyo dari ekor matanya. "Kau boleh pergi."

Sasuke pasti marah jika saja ia tahu jika selama beberapa hari ini para pelayan di rumahnya sering membicarakan sikap buruknya pada Sarada yang notabene adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Mereka semua berpendapat perlakukan Sasuke tak masuk akal. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat kejam pada putrinya sendiri. Tapi, mereka semua sadar. Sepatah kata saja mereka berkata seperti itu di depan Sasuke, maka mereka pasti akan dipecat saat itu juga.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki yang tak menerima saran dari orang lain. Sasuke terlalu arogan untuk hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke rapat sampai malam. Bisnisnya yang semakin lama semakin maju itu membuat Sasuke harus rela membuang banyak waktunya untuk bekerja. Hari itu ia sampai ke rumah sudah lepas tengah malam. Ia membersihkan dirinya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Ruang tidurnya ditata oleh perancang interior dari London. Tempat tidurnya luas. Di sudut kamar terdapat laci bergaya Spanyol dan dua lemari pakaian besar berisi puluhan setelan jas dan lima puluh pasang sepatu. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka berpakaian perlante, tapi ia merasa puas dengan apa yang telah dimilikinya.

Sasuke hampir terlelap ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan bayi? Refleks ia bangkit, memasang telinganya dengan serius. Nihil. Hening. Tak ada suara apa pun. Tapi, ia yakin tadi ia mendengar sebuah suara.

Suara bayi itu 'kah? Jangan-jangan bayi itu jatuh dari boksnya. Sasuke sangat tahu jika sudah terlelap, Chiyo tak akan pernah terbangun dengan suara sebesar apa pun.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari ke arah kamar Chiyo. Di pintu yang tertutup rapat itu Sasuke memasang telinganya dengan baik. Tak ada suara apa-apa. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat Chiyo yang tengah terlelap di balik selimutnya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati boks bayi dan … bayi itu berbaring di sana dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka. Sasuke lebih mendekat lagi. Memperhatikan Sarada dengan lamat-lamat. Perlahan iris mata Sasuke melebar.

 _Ada kemiripan! Astaga!_ Mulut dan dagunya benar-benar mirip dengan mulut dan dagu Sasuke. Apa lagi sepasang iris obsidian bulat nan mungil itu.

Bayi itu menggerak‐gerakkan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Suara lucu dari mulutnya keluar—seperti mengajak Sasuke untuk bercanda.

 _Anak pemberani._ Pikir Sasuke. _Kalau bayi lain pasti menangis berteriak‐teriak._ Sasuke mengamati lebih dekat lagi. _Hn, dia benar-benar bayi Uchiha._

Akhirnya Sasuke memberikan jari tangannya kepada si bayi. Bayinya segera memegang jari Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Kuat sekali. _Mm, kuat sekali cengkramannya._ Pikirnya lagi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Mendadak wajah bayi itu berubah kembali, dan tiba-tiba tercium bau pesing. "Bibi Chiyo!" seru Sasuke keras.

Perempuan itu terlonjak, kaget. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Jaga bayinya dengan benar! Gantikan popoknya dengan popok yang baru." Perintahnya datar, lalu Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chiyo yang melongo.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Siang itu, Sasuke dengan sedikit enggan memanggil Gaara ke ruangannya. Kemudian ia menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui sejak tadi malam.

"Gaara, apa kau tahu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan … bayi?" tanyanya datar, namun sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya ia merasa gugup.

"Maksudnya?" Gaara memandang Sasuke tak mengerti, "sesuatu yang bagaimana, Tuan?"

"Mm, misalnya …," Sasuke terlihat memutar kedua matanya, "biasanya apa yang disukai bayi untuk dimainkannya?"

"Aa," Gaara menatap Sasuke paham. "Kalau bayi itu masih sangat kecil, biasanya mereka senang dengan giring-giring mainan bayi, Uchiha- _sama_." Jelasnya.

"Tolong belikan selusin!" perintahnya mutlak.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Baik, Uchiha- _sama_." Tak sepatah kata pun yang ditanyakan pemuda berambut merah itu perihal apa yang Sasuke perintahkan padanya, itu 'lah yang Sasuke suka dari Rei Gaara.

 _._

Sore harinya, Sasuke pulang membawa bungkusan mungil berwarna biru di tangannya. Chiyo segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membicarakan kejadian semalam. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Uchiha. Semalam entah mengapa saya tidur terlalu lelap," katanya gugup, "tangisan Sarada pasti mengganggu anda, maafkan saya."

Sasuke memandang Chiyo kalem. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Bibi Chiyo," lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sekali. "Asal salah satu di antara kita menyadari bayi itu menangis, itu bagus. Takut sesuatu terjadi padanya." Sasuke menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya pada Chiyo. "Berikan ini padanya. Giring-giring untuk dimainkannya, kasihan bayi itu dikurung terus di boksnya."

Tersadar dari keterpanaannya atas perubahan sikap Sasuke, Chiyo langsung tersenyum lega. "Sarada tidak dikurung terus, Tuan. Sesekali saya membawanya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar," terangnya.

Mendadak tatapan Sasuke menajam. "Kau membawanya ke mana saja?"

Chiyo tersenyum menenangkan. "Hanya di halaman rumah,"

"Aa," Sasuke mengendurkan ikatan dasinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Kedua alis hitamnya terlihat mengerenyit, "tadi malam sepertinya bayi itu kurang sehat."

"Apa?" Chiyo menatap Sasuke terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Pucat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat," Sasuke menatap Chiyo penuh peringatan. "Jangan sampai dia jatuh sakit sampai ibunya datang menjemput."

"Oh, tidak, Tuan." Chiyo terlihat panik.

"Hn, sebaiknya aku melihatnya lagi." Ujar Sasuke (berusaha terlihat) tak acuh.

"Baik," Chiyo mengangguk setuju, "boleh saya membawanya ke sini?" tanya Chiyo ragu.

"Ya, Bibi Chiyo. Bawa bayi itu ke sini."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Chiyo segera mengambil Sarada di kamarnya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian, wanita tua itu kembali dengan Sarada yang berada dalam gendongannya. Tangan mungil nan gemuk bayi itu terlihat memainkan giring-giring mainan bayi berwarna biru.

"Ah, anda lihat, Tuan? Sarada- _chan_ tidak terlihat pucat, dia sehat." Ujar Chiyo seraya mendekatkan wajah mungil nan menggemaskan Sarada pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengginggit lidahnya untuk menahan rasa. "Mungkin aku salah lihat," kata Sasuke seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, "coba berikan dia padaku."

Dengan hati-hati Chiyo menyerahkan Sarada pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun dengan lembut meraih putrinya dan menggendong bayi itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 _DEG_!

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika merasakan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba merambati dirinya. Perasaan serupa yang ia rasakan dulu ketika untuk yang pertama kalinya ia bersatu dalam mereguk kenikmatan duniawi bersama Sakura dua tahun silam.

Seolah, tanpa ia sadari, hal ini 'lah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Hal ini 'lah yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya yang telah lama membeku. Hal ini 'lah … darah daging dalam gendongannya, Uchiha Sarada, benih yang menjadi akar kebenciannya pada Sakura … adalah sesuatu yang Sasuke butuhkan.

Apa artinya memiliki tambang berlian, ratusan perusahaan besar jika tak memiliki seorang penerus? Terlalu takut akan traumanya, Sasuke tak menyadari akan kekurangan di tengah-tengah kesempurnaan hidupnya selama ini.

Keturunan, tentu saja! Dan kini ia telah memiliki keturunan … tanpa harus menikah. _Ah, betapa bodohnya kau Uchiha Sasuke!_

Sasuke kembali memandang bayi dalam gendongannya lamat-lamat. Batu keras yang membelenggu hatinya bagai hancur lebur ketika irisnya langsung bersinggungan dengan iris serupa milik putri kecilnya itu.

"Pindahkan boks Sarada ke kamarku, Bibi Chiyo." Perintahnya tanpa sekali pun mengalihkan atensinya dari bayinya.

 _Hey, Sasuke bahkan menyebut nama bayinya untuk yang pertama kalinya!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai di halaman rumah sederhana milik orangtuanya, semilir angin musim semi berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Sakura tersus melangkah dengan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, namun langkahnya terhenti dan senyumnya memudar ketika melihat ayahnya tengah duduk termenung di bawah pohon besar di halaman rumah.

Empat hari sudah sejak pertama Sakura menginjakkan kakinya kembali di rumah orangtuanya. Ia sudah menceritakan semua kisahnya, ibunya—Haruno Mebuki menangis seraya memeluk tubuhnya pada saat itu dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura sangat terharu atas pengertian ibunya dan ia pun ikut menangis bersama Mebuki.

Berbeda dengan sang ibu, Haruno Kizashi—sang ayah, setelah mendengar cerita Sakura, beliau hanya menatap teras rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong dan beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sikapnya yang biasa ceria dan penuh semangat, mendadak menjadi suram. Kizashi menjadi orang pendiam sejak saat itu.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Ia terus memohon ampun pada ayahnya, namun Kizashi seakan tuli, lelaki paruh baya itu mengabaikannya. Membuat Sakura menangis setiap malam sejak empat hari terakhir karenanya.

Perlahan Sakura menghampiri ayahnya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Kizashi dan menyentuh kedua lutut ayahnya dengan tangan gemetar. "Ayah," lirihnya sendu, "mau sampai kapan Ayah terus bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"…" Kizashi bergeming. Menatap hamparan rumput hijau di depannya dengan wajah tenang. Mengabaikan Sakura— _lagi_.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Ayah mau berbicara lagi padaku?" Sakura menatap ayahnya nanar.

"…" _hening_.

"Ayah tidak perlu memaafkan aku. Bicaralah, bentak aku! Maki aku sesukamu, Ayah!" Sakura meraih sebelah tangan Kizashi dan memukulkan tangan itu ke kepalanya. Keras. "Pukul aku, Ayah! Pukul aku! Lakukan apa pun sesuakamu! Tapi aku mohon … jangan abaikan aku seperti ini, bicaralah sesuatu, Ayah. Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku …," Sakura merebahkan keningnya di lutut Kizashi dan mulai menangis terisak.

"…"

"Jika aku harus mati pun, aku rela. Asal Ayah berbicara padaku, tidak mengabaikan aku lagi," Sakura memeluk lutut ayahnya _masih_ dengan menangis terisak, "jika itu yang Ayah mau, aku akan melakukannya. Maafkan aku … bicaralah, Ayah," bisik Sakura putus asa, "bicara—"

 _DEG_!

Sakura melebarkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Perlahan ia mendongak, menatap Kizashi yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"A-ayah?"

"Sakura, maafkan Ayah," perlahan setetes air mata keluar dari kelopak mata Kizashi, "Ayah tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, Ayah hanya …," Kizashi tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Ayah …," Sakura menatap ayahnya nanar. "Kenapa—"

"Ayah hanya merasa apa yang terjadi padamu adalah kesalahanku," sela Kizashi lirih, "andai saja aku bisa melindungimu, anda aku berada di sampingmu di saat-saat penderitaanmu, Nak." Kizashi menatap Sakura sendu, "aku telah gagal menjadi sesosok seorang ayah yang baik untukmu, Nak, maafkan Ayah …,"

"Tidak!" jerit Sakura seraya memeluk ayahnya erat. "Tidak. Bukan! Ini bukan salah Ayah, ini salahku! Aku yang terlalu bodoh! Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik, maafkan aku! Jangan mengabaikanku lagi! Aku sayang Ayah!"

Kizashi menangis pilu dan membalas pelukan putrinya. "Ya, iya Ayah juga menyayangimu, Nak. Putri kesayangan Ayah," dan ucapan Kizashi berhasil membuat Sakura semakin menangis terisak. "Kembalilah ke Tokyo dan ambil anakmu. Bawa dia ke sini, dan kita mulai hidup baru di sini. Bersama." Bisik Kizashi, "walaupun kita orang miskin, kau jangan sekali-sekali mengemis cinta pada lelaki itu. Kita masih memiliki harga diri, Nak."

"Iya, Ayah, iya!" Sakura mengangguk cepat di sela isak tangisnya. Kizashi mengelus rambut putrinya lembut dan memandang langit dengan sebuah senyum lega.

Dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya di jendela rumah yang terbuka, Mebuki menyaksikan hal itu dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Tiga hari kemudian Sakura turun dari taksi dan berjalan memasuki mansion Uchiha. Hari ini ia akan menjemput bayinya, ia rasa cukup sampai di sini Sasuke mengenali darah dagingnya. Atau tidak? Entahlah. Sakura tak yakin Sasuke dekat dengan Sarada seminggu ini.

Sarada … bukankah Sasuke tak pernah menginginkan kelahirannya? Sakura tersenyum pedih. Biarlah, Sarada cukup memilikinya saja. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk diraih.

Sakura tersadar dari renungannya ketika pintu utama mansion Uchiha terbuka. Menampilkan eksistensi Chiyo di dalamnya dan … Sarada yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Sarada- _chan_!" Sakura segera meraih Sarada dalam pelukannya. "Apa putri Mama jadi anak baik selama seminggu ini, em?" Sakura menciumi pipi ranum bayinya gemas.

Betapa rindunya Sakura pada Sarada, entah berapa kali dalam tiga hari ini Sakura ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Tokyo, ia sangat takut sesuatu terjadi pada bayinya. Takut bayinya jatuh atau sakit, lebih parahnya Sakura bahkan berpikir bisa saja Sasuke membuang bayinya. Namun, ia cukup merasa lega karena Sarada kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Ya, andai Sakura tahu jika pikirannya perhal membuang bayi hampir saja Sasuke lakukan, jika saja Chiyo tak melarangnya.

"Selamat datang, Nona," berbeda dengan seminggu yang lalu, kini Chiyo bersikap lebih hangat pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tuan Uchiha sudah menunggu anda di dalam, ayo silahkan masuk." Kata Chiyo membuat jantung Sakura berdebar cepat.

Sakura melangkah memasuki mansion dengan Sarada yang berada di dekapannya. Dadanya _masih_ berdebar cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Sesaat lagi ia akan bertemu Sasuke setelah hampir dua tahun lamanya mereka berpisah. Dan tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit gugup.

Beberapa detik mereka melangkah, kini mereka telah sampai di ruang tamu. Tubuh Sakura terpaku ketika melihat orang itu, lelaki itu—Uchiha Sasuke, tengah duduk santai di sofa. Menatapnya tajam.

"Hn, Sakura ya?" katanya datar.

Sakura diam. Mengamati lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai lamat-lamat. Sasuke masih Sasuke yang sama sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, Sasuke terlihat semakin dewasa dengan rahangnya yang tegas, tak ada lagi rambut gaya mencuat seperti dulu, rambutnya kini memanjang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, dan tubuhnya yang semakin tegap atletis.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Sasuke. Membuat Sakura tersadar dari renungannya.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di sofa tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Hanya meja kaca mewah yang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka. "Lama tidak bertemu, kulihat keadaanmu baik-baik saja, Uchiha- _san_." Ucap Sakura tenang. Jari-jari lentiknya terlihat bermain dengan jemari bayinya.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap sepasang iris klorofil di depannya dalam, "seperti yang kaulihat." Jawab Sasuke datar. Mengabaikan denyutan perih di hatinya ketika mendengar Sakura tak lagi memangilnya **Sasuke-kun**. _Tch, apa yang kauharapkan, Uchiha? Ingat! Semua wanita sama saja._ Pikirnya skeptis.

"Baguslah," Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia menunduk menatap wajah bayinya. "Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu dengan kehadiran bayiku yang mendadak seminggu yang lalu, Uchiha- _san_ ," katanya sopan.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya tak suka. " _Bayimu_?" Beonya dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Tentu saja," ia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kaupikir bayi siapa _lagi_?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Dia _bayiku_." Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya kembali menatap Sakura tajam, "aku menginginkan bayi itu."

Sakura berkedip. Ia tak mengerti ucapan ambigu Sasuke. Timbul sedikit harapan ketika ia berpikir … Sasuke akan menikahinya. Benarkah?

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasuke kembali berkata. "Aku berjanji akam mengusahakan anak itu hidup dengan baik dan memanfaatkan segala fasilitas yang bisa kuberikan padanya," katanya datar. "Tentu saja dengan sendirinya kau pun tidak akan terlantar."

Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Aku bilang, aku ingin anakku, Sakura." Sasuke menatapnya tenang.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Kupikir, maksudmu … kau dan aku—"

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku _hanya_ ingin anak itu."

 _DEG_!

Perasaan marah mulai menyelimuti hati Sakura. Ah, Sasuke memang lelaki brengsek yang tak mungkin menawarkan sebuah pernikahan padanya. _Hahh_ , entah mengapa fakta itu terlihat sangat ironis. Di mana kau berpikir ada sedikit harapan, namun saat itu pula harapan itu hancur lebur. Menghilang.

"Kau _hanya_ menginginkan anak ini? Begitu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Ya—"

"Setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku, kau menginginkan anak ini? Anak yang bahkan kelahirannya tidak kauharapkan?" sela Sakura dengan nada yang semakin tinggi, "kaupikir kau siapa berbuat seenaknya seperti itu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri dengan keadaan hamil tanpa suami? Menerima caci-maki dari orang-orang? APA KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA, UCHIHA SASUKE?! Dan sekarang," Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh amarah, "dengan mudahnya kau ingin merampas anak ini dariku?! Ha! Hebat sekali!"

Sasuke menghela napas sesaat. Ia tahu Sakura pasti akan seperti ini, maka dari itu Sasuke segera angkat bicara kembali. "Baiklah kita negosiasi saja. Kau boleh tinggal di sini bersama anakku, kau jadi _pengasuhnya_." Ujarnya enteng. Sakura bergeming. Menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke yang melihat itu kembali angkat bicara. "Baiklah, apa maumu, Haruno Sakura?"

"Nama. Sebuah nama keluarga untuk Sarada." Ujarnya dingin.

"Baik, aku akan mengadopsinya."

 _DEG_!

"Mengadopsinya? Mengadopsi darah dagingmu sendiri?" Sakura tak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yang pasti, perasaan benci, kecewa dan marah bercampur di hatinya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ini aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. "Apa?"

"Kau boleh saja terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang, tapi di mataku …," Sakura tersenyum tipis, "kau sangat menyedihkan. Bagai sampah, ah—tidak! Sampah masih terlalu bersih untukmu, di mataku kau _lebih_ rendah dari pada sampah." Ujar Sakura dingin.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Menatap Sakura murka. "Kau—"

"Uchiha Sasuke—kaya dan berkuasa, ternyata hanya seseorang menyedihkan yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki apa pun yang berarti dalam hidupnya." Sakura kembali menyela dengan nada skeptis, "kau perlu dikasihani lebih dari ini, Sasuke." Dan dengan itu Sakura segera beranjak. Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Di apartemen Senju, Sakura terlihat bersiap-siap dengan dua buah koper untuk ia bawa bersamanya ke Kyoto. Wajahnya terlihat kaku. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya perihal kejadian yang terjadi kemarin sesaat ketika Uchiha Sasuke menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya.

Perasaan sedih, marah, dan kecewa ia rasakan. Benar kata ayahnya, tak ada yang bisa diharapkannya dari seorang lelaki kota. Mereka brengsek. Setelah ini, Sakura berjanji. Tidak akan pernah mempertemukan Sarada dengan ayahnya yang brengsek.

"Melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kau tahu, Sakura?" Tsunade terlihat berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu. Memerhatikan segala gerak-gerik gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai putrinya itu dengan tajam.

"Terkadang masalah tidak harus diselesaikan dengan tuntas jika orang yang bersangkutan tidak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan benar," ujar Sakura di sela aktivitasnya melipat baju-baju serta popok Sarada dan memasukannya ke dalam tas bayi. "Sasuke terlalu pengecut untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya denganku, Nyonya Tsunade,"

"Kau juga sama, Sakura," Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Sarada yang tengah berbaring di boks bayi dengan giring-giringnya. "Kau terlalu takut untuk mendapat hasil akhir dari penyelesaian masalahmu, bukan?" wanita pirang itu mengusap pipi Sarada lembut, "Sarada masih membutuhkan ayahnya, kau tahu?"

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Ia menatap kosong popok yang berada di tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin dia mengambil Sarada dariku, itu saja. Uchiha Sasuke sangat sulit untuk kuraih. Sarada memang membutuhkan ayahnya, tapi aku lebih membutuhkan Sarada. Dialah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku bertahan hingga saat ini," Sakura kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya setelah menghela napas sesaat. "Lagi pula, aku bukan melarikan diri. Aku hanya ingin pulang kembali ke rumah di mana aku dibesarkan, di sana aku akan memulai hidup baru bersama Sarada dan kedua orangtuaku— _tanpa lelaki itu_."

Sakura tentu tak ingin ia dan bayinya menjadi bulan-bulanan Uchiha Sasuke jika ia terus menetap di Tokyo. Di mana Sasuke akan sangat mudah menemukannya.

Tsunade berbalik dan menatap Sakura lembut. "Kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Secepatnya," Sakura tersenyum tipis pada Tsunade, "kami akan naik kereta api langsung ke Kyoto."

"Hati-hatilah di jalan," Tsunade menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu erat. "Jangan melupakanku."

Sakura tersenyum dan balas memeluk Tsunade. "Ya, aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu, Nyonya Tsunade. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 _"Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ini aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu, Uchiha Sasuke,"_

 _"Kau boleh saja terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang, tapi di mataku … kau sangat menyedihkan. Bagai sampah, ah—tidak! Sampah masih terlalu bersih untukmu, di mataku kau lebih rendah dari pada sampah."_

 _"Uchiha Sasuke—kaya dan berkuasa, ternyata hanya seseorang menyedihkan yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki apa pun yang berarti dalam hidupnya."_

 _"Kau perlu dikasihani lebih dari ini, Sasuke."_

Sejauh ini Sasuke selalu bisa tenang dalam menghadapi tekanan apa pun, namun apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya tempo hari sukses membuatnya tertohok sekaligus geram bukan main.

Gadis itu memang lain dari yang lain, hanya Sakura satu-satunya gadis yang berani menentangnya. Sasuke bahkan terkejut, dulu Sakura adalah gadis manis yang penurut, namun sekarang gadis itu berubah. Setidaknya sikap Sakura tempo hari telah membuktikannya.

Kali ini suasana di kantornya sedikit ricuh. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai lelaki kaku, tenang dan berwibawa kini berubah drastis menjadi sesosok lelaki yang sangat temperamental. Apa saja yang dilakukan para pekerjanya selalu salah di mata Sasuke. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, suara Sasuke terdengar melengking. Membentak pekerja yang bahkan hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil.

Sedikit-sedikit Sasuke membentak pekerjanya. Singkatnya, saat ini Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena apa yang Sakura katakan tempo hari padanya membuatnya tertekan. Tiga malam ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak, pikirannya bertajuk pada satu titik yang sama. Kata-kata Sakura yang menyakitinya. Kini semua orang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahannya.

 _Sialan!_ Sakura pasti berharap ia menikahinya. _Tch, tidak akan pernah!_ Sasuke mengsugesti dirinya jika Sakura sama seperti wanita lainnya. _Sama seperti Karin!_ Gadis itu pasti hanya memanfaatkannya. Tak tulus mencintainya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada Sasuke terasa panas.

Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya. Ia hanya mengatakan jika ia tak akan menelantarkan kehidupan Sakura, tapi tidak secara spesifik ia mengatakan perihal uang. Ya, uang! Seharusnya Sasuke menawarkan uang! Gadis itu pasti menginginkan uang seperti wanita lainnya.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdecih sinis, lalu ia segera menyuruh Gaara datang ke ruangannya sesaat setelah ia menuliskan nominal uang banyak di atas ceknya.

"Aku memiliki sebuah tugas untukmu, Gaara." Ujarnya setelah Gaara datang beberapa menit kemudian.

Gaara menatap Sasuke datar. "Ya, apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan?"

"Temui Nona Haruno Sakura di apartemen Senju, dan berikan ini padanya," Sasuke menyodorkan cek pada Gaara. "Dia pasti tahu apa yang aku inginkan sebagai gantinya."

Gaara meraih cek itu dan segera memasukannya ke dalam saku jas kantornya. "Baik, saya permisi, Tuan."

Setengah jam kemudian Gaara kembali ke ruangan Sasuke. Lelaki muda itu menyerahkan kembali cek yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Cek itu telah sobek menjadi dua.

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas. Antara merasa terhina dan geram. "Cukup untuk hari ini, Gaara. Terima kasih." Dan Gaara keluar dari ruangan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya.

 _Rupanya Sakura ingin nominal lebih._ Pikirnya skeptis. _Baik_. Kali ini Sasuke sendiri yang akan menyerahkan uang itu. Kes. Dan ia akan mengambil Sarada dari ibunya.

.

Sore harinya. Sasuke berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Senju. Selama beberapa menit ia berdiri dengan koper berisi uang di tangannya. Ketika melihat sang pemilik apartemen keluar rumah, Sasuke segera menghampirinya.

"Senju Tsunade?"

Tsunade yang tengah menyapu teras rumahnya menoleh dan iris karamelnya sedikit membeliak ketika melihat siapa yang berada di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sasuke menatap Tsunade datar. "Nona Haruno Sakura—"

"Wah, maaf!" sela Tsunade dengan wajah sendu, "Sakura sudah pergi keluar dari kota Tokyo, Tuan."

 _DEG_!

Sasuke berdiri terpaku. Jantungnya berdenyut pedih. Perutnya pun mendadak terasa melilit tak menyenangkan. "Apa? Tapi ... kapan dia berangkat?" tanya Sasuke di sela keterkejutannya.

"Siang tadi, Sakura dan bayinya berangkat ke stasiun kereta api menuju Kyoto," kata Tsunade.

Ke Kyoto? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan bayinya pergi. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan … Sakura pergi, tidak akan! Tak dapat ditampik jika dua tahun belakangan ini bukannya Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura, sesungguhnya tanpa semua orang sadari, di sela kesibukannya bekerja ia selalu memantau keadaan Sakura.

Betapa pun kerasnya ia mengatakan jika ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada Sakura, pada akhirnya Sasuke tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam ia selalu memantau Sakura. Ia bahkan sering mengirim para pengantar makanan ke apartemen Sakura saat kandungan gadis itu memintanya berbagai macam makanan.

Sasuke sering mencari apa saja yang diinginkan oleh ibu hamil muda di internet, dan secara diam-diam pula Sasuke 'lah yang mengirim segala popok bayi ketika kandungan Sakura menginjak tepat bulan terakhir. Namun Sasuke berhenti memerhatikan Sakura ketika bayinya lahir. Eksistensi bayi itu membuat Sasuke kembali merasa takut. Traumanya akan masa lalu kembali menyerangnya. Maka dari itu selama enam bulan terakhir Sasuke benar-benar _mencoba_ mengabaikan Sakura.

Selama ini ia diam karena terlalu egois. Ia selalu bersikeras jika semua wanita sama saja. Namun kini ia sadar. Sakura berbeda dengan wanita lainnya. Sakura berbeda dengan Karin. Terbukti dengan Sakura yang rela menahan malu karena mempertahankan bayinya—bayi mereka. Fakta yang semakin menyakitinya adalah selama ini ia selalu menapik bahwa … ia benar-benar mencintai bayinya, mencintai ibu dari anaknya, gadisnya. Haruno Sakura.

Kenapa Sasuke baru menyadarinya? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya setelah Sakura pergi? Hatinya kembali berdenyut perih. Ia tak ingin bayinya pergi. Ia tak ingin Sakura pergi, gadisnya. Gadis miliknya pergi jauh darinya. Bagaimana ini? Ini semua salahnya, 'kan? Dirinya yang terlalu angkuh. Dirinya yang terlalu arogan. Dirinya yang terlalu egois dan dirinya yang terlalu … _pengecut_. Payah!

 _Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke?!_

"Pergilah," ucapan Tsunade membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kejarlah dia. Masih belum terlambat, Tuan."

 _Belum terlambat, benarkah?_

Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan kedua matanya yang memerah. Bahkan jika ditelisik lebih intens, kedua matanya terlihat berlinang oleh air mata. "Aku …,"

Tsunade tersenyum hangat. "Pergilah, ikuti kata hatimu."

Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mundur. Berbalik dengan tubuh gemetar dan dengan cepat lelaki matang usia itu berlari dengan perasaan sakit yang melanda dirinya. Baik luar, mau pun dalam … dirinya benar-benar merasa sakit. Ironisnya, sumber rasa sakitnya adalah _sesuatu_ yang selama dua tahun ini sia-siakan. Rasa sakitnya berawal dari kesalahannya sendiri.

 _Tunggu aku, Sakura … tunggu aku. Aku membutuhkanmu, membutuhkan kalian berdua. Kalian 'lah yang selama ini kuinginkan. Aku ingin bersamamu—bersama kalian berdua, aku mencintaimu,_ _ **dan—**_

.

.

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta api bawah tanah di Tokyo terlihat dijejali banyak penumpang pada sore hari itu. Walau kini kebanyakan orang Jepang memakai kendaraan pribadi atau beberapa alat transportasi lainnya, seperti bus dan pesawat, entah mengapa stasiun kereta api bawah tanah ini selalu dipenuhi penumpang di setiap harinya.

Sakura menghela napas lega ketika ia bisa memasuki gerbong kereta api setelah beberapa kali ia melewatkan beberapa kereta yang dipenuhi para penumpang. Ya, sejak siang tadi Sakura selalu tak kebagian tempat. Akhirnya di kereta terakhir menuju Kyoto ini Sakura bisa mendapatkan tempat. Dibantu oleh seorang petugas yang menaikkan dua kopernya ke kereta.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura pada petugas yang membantunya.

Petugas paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah. "Sama-sama, semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Nyonya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan segera duduk di kursinya ketika petugas itu berlalu pergi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi gerbong kereta yang dipenuhi penumpang. Sakura berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk tepat di dekat jendela. Di sana Sarada akan aman. Tak akan terjepit oleh penumpang lainnya.

Ia duduk manis mendekap bayinya hangat. Tak memedulikan hiruk-pikuk manusia di sekitarnya. Bayinya terlihat tidur dengan lelapnya seakan tak terganggu oleh kebisingan di sekitarnya. Sakura mengelus pipi ranum bayinya lembut. Ia menatap wajah Sarada lamat-lamat. Termenung. Memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya.

Ia kembali teringat akan pemuda berambut merah—seumuran dengannya yang tadi pagi datang menemuinya dengan selembar cek. Sakura sangat tahu jika pemuda itu adalah utusan Sasuke, yang membuatnya terkejut sekaligus tak habis pikir adalah … ternyata semua orang kaya itu sama saja. Sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu sudah cukup untuknya. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Kyoto hari ini juga.

Ia memang miskin, tapi ia tak sekeji itu untuk menerima uang banyak dengan cara menjual anaknya. Ia tak serendah itu. Sasuke harusnya tak memperlakukannya seperti itu. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar brengsek.

Pikirannya beralih pada kehidupan baru yang akan ditempuhnya bersama Sarada serta kedua orangtuanya di Kyoto. Meski pun kedua orangtuanya bisa menerima keadaannya, tapi … bagaimana dengan masyarakat sekitar? Perempuan lajang tak menikah mempunyai anak, masyarakat mana pun pasti akan memandangnya hina. Memberikan caci-maki dan sejenisnya yang pasti akan membuatnya menderita.

Namun, Sakura sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Yang terpenting menurutnya adalah, dorongan kedua orangtuanya untuk tetap maju itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Cukup memberikan kekuatan padanya. Sakura yakin ia bisa, apalagi dengan Sarada yang berada bersamanya. Ia pasti bisa. _Ia harus bisa!_

 _Ya, kau harus kuat demi Sarada, Sakura!_

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Ketika suara pemberitahuan pemberangkatan kereta akan meluncur beberapa saat lagi, Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan mengecup kening bayinya lembut.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, walau tanpa Papamu, Mama janji." Bisiknya pelan di antara bisingnya kereta, namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh seseorang yang kini menatapnya nanar.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke dengan napas terengah, keringat yang membasahi kemeja putihnya dan dasi yang sama sekali tak terpasang dengan rapi.

"Turun!" perintah Sasuke dingin, iris obsidiannya terlihat menatap Sakura tajam. "Turun dari kereta ini. _Sekarang_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak kalah tajam. _Dia masih berpikir aku akan menyerahkan bayiku karena uang, eh?_ Pikir Sakura sinis.

"Berapa banyak uang yang ingin kautawarkan kali ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya skeptis.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Matanya melirik Sarada yang tertidur lelap dalam pangkuan ibunya, lalu tatapannya kembali menatap sepasang iris klorofil di depannya. Menusuk tajam. " _Pernikahan_. Aku menawarkanmu pernikahan untuk meraih kebahagiaan yang selama ini kuinginkan." Katanya dengan sorot matanya yang melembut. "Dan aku tidak pernah menerima kata _tidak_ dalam hal _apa pun_."

 _Dan pada saat itu pula Sakura tahu. Sasuke tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya._

Lelaki arogan yang tidak romantis sama sekali. Sialannya, lelaki itu 'lah yang berhasil membelenggu hatinya. Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke, selalu mencintai Sasuke, dan Sakura yakin Sasuke juga mencintainya. Tak perlu kata-kata manis terucap karena apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya adalah bentuk dari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

— _ **Dan satu**_ _… aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kebahagiaan lepas dariku untuk yang kedua kalinya._

[ **Uchiha Sasuke** ]

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Happy birthday Papa Sasu :*

Mueheheheee Sasa datang lagi xD Tadinya mau nerusin **Bad Habits, Vampire** dan **Just Need a Baby,** tapi mendadak kena WB T.T Yaudah Sasa bikin kerangka fic baru aja deh! Dan … TARAAA! Ini 'lah hasilnya. Fic terpanjang kedua setelah **Regret In Winter**. Fic ini Sasa bikin cuma dalam waktu dua hari lho, jadi maaf ya kalo _bad feel,_ _boring_ dan _rush_. T.T

Fic ini adalah fic kedua buat ultah Papa Sasuke setelah **Just One Night**. Dari awal Sasa emang udah rencana bikin dua fic buat si Ayam sih. Yaitu dengan AU dan Canon setting :') Dan alhamdulillah Sasa bisa nuntasin juga :D Ya, walau harus rela ngurung diri di kamar buat menyelesaikannya. Untung ada suamiku tercinta yang selalu mendampingiku. *kecup basah Madara-kun* xD

Okeeeee! Last words! Semoga suka ya minna :) Makasih …

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
